


Superior

by Queen__of__Angst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Idk how to tag things, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Whump, uh, well maybe future canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen__of__Angst/pseuds/Queen__of__Angst
Summary: “Holy shit. What happened? Is Peter okay?”Tony shook his head, fighting back the prickle of tears in his eyes. It took him a while to be able to speak.“That’s not Peter.”





	1. Squipped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I had like 4 people help me with this fic so shout out to: my gf @vivalamusicaltheater, @denyingmyselfalways, And @time-to-spleen! Thanks for all the help I could not have done this w/out ur help  
> It’s been a while since I posted a fic, so hope you enjoy!  
> Ps. Sorry the chapters are gonna be kinda short I couldn’t find a good way to segment them

* * *

He untied the ropes around them as quickly as possible, and shoved them forward.

“Go, run!”

MJ didn’t think to hesitate, scurrying out of the alley with just a backwards glance. Ned, however, hesitated, staring back at Peter.

“Ned, I’ve got this! Go!”

After seconds that seemed like years, Ned followed after MJ.

Peter turned back to face where he’d left Ock moments ago, but his spidey sense flared just a moment to late for the stabbing pain of a mechanical claw to catch his neck. For a moment, the world revolved around him as he fell, and then- darkness.

* * *

Peter awoke in a small dark room, limbs bound to a chair. 

“Good morning, Mr. Parker,” Doc Ock’s voice grated against Peter’s ears, “you’re just in time.”

Peter could feel some device resting around his head. His heart jumped painfully in his chest.

Octavius made a show of placing a crownlike device on his own head, tucking some wires behind his ear. “Oh you’re going to like this, Peter Parker,” he said as he held up a large syringe filled with amber liquid.

“This is a brutal poison. It would kill you slowly and painfully, shutting down the function of your organs until your brain forgets how to breathe.”

He lifted the poison to Peter’s face, daring him to get a good look. He drew it closer, and closer, and then-

He turned it around and injected it into his own arm.

“What?”

 _Oops_. Peter hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Ock answered him anyway.

“Oh don’t worry, Parker, this will hurt me more than it hurts you.” He pushed a button on the device dangling on Peter’s head, and then one on his own.

Peter screamed. 

* * *

Peter Parker had never felt pain like this in his life. It felt like his world was on fire. It felt like his brain was being scrubbed with a Brillo pad and soaked in Clorox. Or his head was split open and spilling out onto the floor. 

It felt like he was being torn from his body.

For a moment, the pain subsided, and was replaced with a new one. His whole self felt different, but he could feel his body again. He fell to the ground.

Hey, wait. He shouldn’t have been able to fall to the ground-

The thought was interrupted as his body spasmed, only his body was different, stockier and older, and- oh no.

He looked up to see himself, or rather Peter Parker’s body, still tied to the chair, watching him with a smile.

His vision went black.


	2. The AI hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Analysis complete. It appears that Peter Parker in recent footage has only a 54% match in behavioral and speech patterns to my existing database.”

There was something off about Peter.

At first, Tony had thought that the kid was traumatized from his kidnapping, but it went deeper than that. The way he held himself, the way he talked was wrong.

* * *

  _Tony had rushed to find his kid as soon as he got a call from Pete’s friends._

_“Holy shit Pete. Are you hurt?”_

_The kid shook his head. “I don’t know what... I don’t-“_

_“It’s okay, kiddo. I’ve got you.”_

* * *

 “FRI, scan all footage of Peter Parker and compare to the last three weeks.”

“On it, boss.”

He watched as videos and memories flashed by, Peter’s ecstatic smile cropping up in nearly every video on one side of the screen.

“Analysis complete. It appears that Peter Parker in recent footage has only a 54% match in behavioral and speech patterns to my existing database.”

“Holy shit. That can’t be right. Do me.”

“Alright.”

His analysis took a much shorter time than Peter’s.

“98% match, boss.”

Tony drummed his fingers on the table. “Alright, FRI, just notify me whenever Pete exhibits extremely abnormal behavior, okay?”

“Got it, boss.”

* * *

 He got the notification in the middle of the night, and snuck around the compound to the lab on tiptoe.

Peter didn’t even notice when Tony pushed open the door. He was sitting in the corner of the lab, muttering to himself about parts, in an accent, no less.

Tony inched closer and Peter turned, inadvertently showing what he was working on.

A harness holding four mechanical octopus limbs.

Acting on instinct, Tony double tapped his arc reactor, diverting the nanoparticles to just a gauntlet, which he held pointed at Peter.

“You’re not my kid. Are you. Are you?”

The kid stood up, a devilish grin bastardizing his features, and pulled on the extra legs.

“Oh, Stark. Your kid has been dead for weeks.”

And then the kid attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading so far!!!! The next chapter is coming soon!!  
> Ps. If any one has caught it, I’ve been using things from the musical Be More Chill for my chapter titles. It literally has nothing to do with the plot I’m just a huge nerd.


	3. The Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys I am So Sorry that this has taken so long. I got a sinus infection and the executive dysfunction monster reared it’s ugly head. But it’s here now!!! Dread it, run from it, the next chapter still arrives   
> God I’m a nerd

Tony was frozen to the spot for a few seconds as the fake Peter swung mercilessly at him. His repulsor was still up, never fired, he couldn’t fire because _Jesus_ _Christ_ _that_ _was_ _his_ _kid_.

He snapped to his senses though, when a blow from a claw caught him across his temple, slicing at his skin. Within seconds Tony had directed his nanoparticles into the full Iron Man suit.

“What did you do with my kid? Where is he?” He fired, aiming for the central control of the octopus limbs.

Peter’s face smiled maniacally, dodging the shot and swiping again at Tony. “I killed him back in my workshop. You didn’t care, Stark, no one cared, because you thought it was me.”

_Oh_.

_Oh_ _god_.

In his mind’s eye, Tony saw himself carelessly stepping over the body of Otto Octavius, desperate only to get to his kid. Of course, the situation had seemed a little fishy, but Peter said that Otto had been trying to transform himself and instead was accidentally poisoned. And Tony had trusted Peter.

He looked up at what was once Peter’s face, laughing gleefully as he dealt blow upon blow, this person who had murdered his child and stolen his likeness and was laughing about it.

And then he blasted him with everything he had. 

* * *

“FRIDAY, is he dead?” 

“Just unconscious”

Tony pulled the harness off of his kid’s body and pressed his fingers up to his pulse. It was steady and strong.

“Hey FRI? Unlock Mother Goose.”

“On it boss”

After a couple of seconds, a small vial of sedatives specially designed for Peter dropped into his hand. He injected them carefully, then picked him up and set him on a table.

For a couple minutes, all Tony could do was stare at the kid. Unconscious, he looked like Peter, his Peter. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Could_ _he_ _still_ _be_ _in_ _there?_

“FRIDAY? Call Bruce.”

* * *

Tony fiddled with the device that had been sitting on Peter’s head when Tony found him. He’d collected all of the devices in that lab as evidence after the whole ordeal. 

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t studied them further, realized something was wrong, realized his kid was-

“Tony?” Bruce stepped into the room quietly, “are you okay?”

“What? Oh. Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re bleeding.”

Tony looked around him, at the trail of blood he’d left pacing around the room. He hadn’t realized how much damage those mechanical claws had done while he stood frozen.

Pepper was going to kill him.

“Against the point,” he mumbled. “I need your help.” He glanced over at Peter’s body, arms and legs bound with the restraints they’d designed to hold Steve.

“Holy shit. What happened? Is Peter okay?”

Tony shook his head, fighting back the prickle of tears in his eyes. It took him a while to be able to speak.

“That’s not Peter.”

* * *

“He used this to upload his own neurons into Peter’s brain” Tony raised the device he’d been fiddling with.

“But it’s still Peter’s brain.” Bruce reaffirmed. He was busy stitching the worst of Tony’s wounds, despite his protests. Tony had only lost the argument when he nearly collapsed onto the lab floor. “And if he uploaded them using that thing-“

“Then there must be a way to delete them.”

Bruce nodded, pulling the final stitch. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading!! And don’t forget to comment! Comments fuel my spiteful revenge on ADHD. The next and last chapter will be out very soon I promise!!! It’s already written I just gotta. Ya know. Edit. The worst part of writing.   
> For everyone who’s stuck with it so far tysm you do Not know how much this means to me


	4. Voices In Our Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the voices in Peter’s head, the loudest one is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! Final chapter! Arguably the worst, but. Oh well. I’m going to camp reunion tomorrow so I won’t have my phone for the weekend, & I figured that I might as well just post it.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter woke up screaming.

The Brillo pad, split open your skull, disembodying feeling was back, but it seemed slightly different this time. As if it were only scraping against the surface of his brain rather than tearing his entire self out.

“Peter?”

His senses were whacked, his hearing was all fuzzy, but he almost could have sworn that was Mr. Stark’s voice.

“Peter?” The voice sounded even more concerned this time.

Slowly, Peter opened his eyes. His vision blurred for a moment, but even when it refocused he saw two pairs of brown eyes staring down at him.

After a few seconds, he realized they belonged to Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner.

“Peter?” Mr. Stark asked again.

“Mr. Stark-“ Peter looked up at his mentor’s disheveled face. “You look like shit.”

He hadn’t meant to say the second part, but he could tell by the way the corners of Mr. Stark’s mouth twitched up that it was the right thing to say.

“Glad to have you back, kiddo.” He ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Where exactly was I?”

* * *

Mr. Stark spent the next twenty minutes filling Peter in on what had happened after Peter was kidnapped. 

“Hey, if I let you out of those restraints, your not going to try to kill me, right kiddie?”

“Depends on how many bad jokes you make.”

Mr. Stark laughed, but still hesitated.

“I can keep them on, if it makes you feel safer,” Peter offered. “I don’t mind.”

His mentor stared at him for a moment before flatly stating “I’m not afraid of _you_ , kid.”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

He sat for a minute before starting to undo the restraints anyway. “Octavius said that he killed you, Pete. I was afraid that he was telling the truth.”

Peter watched Mr. Stark attempt to blink away the tears in his eyes. He scooted a little bit closer.

_I’m_ _here_.

They sat in the somber mood for a moment before Mr. Stark broke the silence.

“Besides kid, now I have backup if you do try to attack.”

Peter grinned. “I dunno, I think I could take the Hulk.”

Mr. Stark lightly punched Peter’s shoulder. “It’s not the Hulk you should worry about, it’s Banner!”

They laughed, and there was something in the warmth of it that made everything feel alright.

Something like family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me! As always, I’m starving for comments, so fire away!


End file.
